The present invention generally relates to a system for providing remote services and, in particular, relates to such a system having a voice based interface to enable field service personnel to utilize conventional handsets and either voice or tone signaling to request maintenance related functions and services and to hear spoken results via the same handset.
The increased complexity of telephone networks as well as data communication networks has increased the use of centralized service centers adapted to perform test and maintenance functions on the communication lines associated with a particular system. One factor militating for such a centralized service center is that the equipment necessary to perform the maintenance and service functions is rather expensive and complex. Hence, by centralizing the service center, the number of skilled personnel needed to operate this equipment and the expense of purchasing the equipment is minimized. In addition, because many of these services are automated, complex and under computer control, the productivity of the service personnel is increased. Further, the centralization of equipment allows the integration of maintenance functions and system service and administrative data bases.
However, in conventional service and maintenance systems, the service personnel in the field lack direct access to the remote maintenance systems. The field service personnel, therefore, must either perform local measurements using tools and instruments that are portable or they may use special dial numbers to access the system maintenance services. Typically, for example, a special dial number is used for a dial-back telephone call to test and ensure call completion on a newly installed or suspect line. However, for the more complex services, the field service personnel presently request the service center personnel to perform the tests and report back to the field service personnel so that corrective action may be taken, if necessary.
These field service procedures are rapidly becoming inadequate due to the increasing complexity and diversity of the equipment being connected to the communication networks. In fact, even for functions that can be performed locally, the tools, instruments and training are frequently quite complex and expensive and thus are prohibitivly difficult to provide to all field service personnel. For example, typical field service personnel are used, primarily, to install voice communication devices. But, with the increased proliferation of data communication devices, for example, often lacking human/machine interface, such as a remote metering transponder located at a subscriber premises, testing thereof cannot be performed without a specialized test unit, that at the present time, the installer first must learn how to use and then has to carry with him. Further, the conventional functions available using existing specially dialed telephone numbers are rather limited in scope and currently difficult to extend. For example, either requesting the service center personnel to perform a test or performing a call back covers the majority of uses available via the specially dialed numbers.
At the present time, remotely run maintenance functions that are available either require each field personnel to carry a terminal and acquire considerable training or, alternatively, require additional service center staff. Adding additional staff, however, negates many of the advantages of centralization of the service center.
Consequently, it is readily apparent that it is difficult to exploit the potential of remote centralized service facilities with conventional systems and that a system maximizing that potential is needed in order to take advantage of the primary aspects of a centralized service center.